1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cooking apparatus, and more particularly to a novel construction having a pivotal mounting unit attached to the bed of a pickup truck for supporting and facilitating pivotal and lateral movement of the cooking unit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Holders and supports for cooking apparatus are known in the prior art, and some are particularly adapted for mounting the cooking apparatus to recreational vehicles.
Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,888 discloses a charcoal grill holder that is insertable into the flag socket of a boat and which allows the grill to be suspended over the water.
Christopher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,351 discloses a cooking apparatus having a mounting for securing the same to the side of a motorhome. The cooking unit slides out of the side of the vehicle on the mounting which is similar to a drawer slide in operation. No pivotal movement of the cooking unit is provided.
Kozicki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,999 discloses a galley which is stored in the floor well of a station wagon and is swingable on linkage means out of the well.
Avila, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,113 discloses an outdoor cooking unit having a plurality of utensils mounted on a pedestal. The unit is not designed for mounting on a vehicle and the cooking unit does not have lateral movement.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention.